winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Winx Club - Folge 420
Die Schicksalsgaben ist die zwanzigste Folge der 4. Staffel von Winx Club. Zusammenfassung : "Flora, Musa, Layla und den Spezialisten gelingt es, Dianas Festung zu entkommen. Als sie daraufhin auf die anderen treffen, wird ihnen klar, dass Diana fest mit der Natur verwurzelt ist. Je mehr Regenwald zerstört wird, desto schwächer wird Diana." Inhalt In Dianas Tempel liegt Nabu immer noch bewusstlos am Boden, doch er stöhnt. Layla will zu ihm, kann sich aber nicht von ihren Ketten befreien, die ihre Kräfte mindern. Auch Flora und Musa können sich nicht befreien. Diana betritt mit zwei Amazonasfeen den Raum. Flora wirft ihr vor, dass ihre Rachegefühle sie daran hindern den Wald zu retten, welcher abgeholzt wird. Diana verbietet ihr jedoch das Wort und legt die bewusstlosen Spezialisten ebenfalls in Ketten. Plötzlich spürt sie, dass die anderen Winx Kontakt zum Spross der Hoffnung aufgenommen haben. Sie schickt ihre Kriegerfeen los zu den Nymphenwasserfällen um den Spross zu beschützen. An den Nymphenwasserfällen widmen sich Bloom, Stella und Tecna dem Spross der Hoffnung. Sie wissen, dass sie Diana ihre Macht nehmen, wenn sie den Spross zerstören. Bloom nimmt Kontakt zu ihm auf und erkennt, dass sie der Spross etwas Wunderschönes ist, dass sie um jeden Preis beschützen müssen. Die Ureinwohner Amazoniens sind froh über diese Entscheidung, denn die Zerstörung des Sprosses hätte auch die Zerstörung des Urwaldes bedeutet. Doch sie sind traurig darüber, dass Diana in ihrer Rache nicht erkennt, dass auch sie die Natur beschützen wollen. Als Dianas Kriegerfeen anrücken, müssen sie sich schnell in Sicherheit bringen. Die Mädchen locken die Kriegerfeen weg und Stella kann sie mit ihrem speziellen Sophix-Gabe Tropfen des Lichts sogar kurzfristig aufhalten. Doch Diana unterstützt ihre Kriegerfeen aus der Ferne und befiehlt der Natur die Eindringlinge gefangen zu nehmen. Da ihre Kräfte stärker sind, als die Schicksalsgabe der Winx, werden sie von der Natur eingekesselt und von den Kriegerfeen überwältigt. Auf der bereits gerodeten Lichtung taucht ein Auto auf. An dessen Steuer sitzt Mr. Nester, der Besitzer des Waldstücks und der Chef der Waldarbeiter. Er will sich die „Feengeschichten“ selbst ansehen, die anderen Waldarbeiter erzählt haben. Er glaubt nicht an Feen, sondern daran, dass die Ureinwohner dahinterstecken. Mit dabei im Auto hat er neue Arbeiter, mit denen er weiter den Wald abholzen will. In Dianas Tempel versucht Sky Bloom zu wecken, die tatsächlich zu sich kommt. Sie freut sich, dass es den Spezialisten soweit gut geht, bis auf Nabu. Bloom schlägt vor, dass die Winx ihre Sophix-Kräfte vereinen sollen um sich zu befreien und es funktioniert tatsächlich. Daraufhin eilt Bloom zu Nabu um ihn zu heilen. Dieser kommt darauf wieder zu sich und dankt ihr. In diesem Moment kommt Diana mit ihren Amazonasfeen zurück. Eigentlich wollte sie den Winx eine letzte Möglichkeit geben sich den Erdenfeen anzuschließen, doch mit ihrem erneuten Fluchtversuch haben sie ihr Ende besiegelt. Doch ehe sie etwas unternehmen kann, geht sie geschwächt zu Boden. Die Waldarbeiter haben begonnen weitere Bäume abzuholzen und Dianas Kräfte schwinden dadurch. Sie schickt ihre Kriegerfeen aus, dem ein Ende zu bereiten, doch Bloom versucht sie davon abzuhalten Gewalt einzusetzen. Diana lässt sich jedoch nicht beirren und macht sich mit ihren Feen auf den Weg. Die Winx und die Spezialisten wollen jedoch nicht untätig herumsitzen und schlagen sich einen Weg nach draußen. Auf der Lichtung werden immer mehr Bäume gefällt. Als die Amazonasfeen angekommen, sind sie schon stark geschwächt. Trotzdem konfrontieren Diana und die Kriegerfeen Mr. Nester und die Waldarbeiter. Doch sie sind zu schwach um sich ihnen entgegen zu setzen und die Waldarbeiter können sie fesseln. Auch Flora spürt, dass ihre Kräfte schwinden und ihre Verbindung zur Natur immer schwächer wird. Die Winx und die Spezialisten kommen endlich auf der Lichtung an und fordern, dass die Waldarbeiter die Feen freilassen. Doch Mr. Nester hält davon nicht viel und beauftragt seine Arbeiter damit die Winx und die Spezialisten anzugreifen. Die Spezialisten kümmern sich um die Arbeiter, während sich die Winx um den Wald kümmern sollen. Bloom will Diana heilen, doch diese ist zu stolz dafür. Doch Bloom lässt sich nicht abbringen und tut es trotzdem. Dabei benutzt sie ihre spezielle Sophix-Gabe Innere Flamme. Die Spezialisten kämpfen unterdessen gegen die Arbeiter und können sie mit vereinten Kräften aufhalten. Nachdem Diana geheilt ist, eilen die Winx zum Spross der Hoffnung, um diesen vor den Rodungsarbeiten zu retten. An den Nymphenwasserfällen angekommen, müssen sie feststellen, dass es um den Spross schlecht steht. Diana glaubt, dass er nicht mehr zu retten ist. Flora ist jedoch anderer Meinung und die Winx versuchen ihn gemeinsam wiederzubeleben und ihm Kraft zu geben. Ihnen gelingt es und der Spross blüht erneut auf. Diana glaubt kaum, was die Winx da getan haben, da sie den Spross genauso gut auch vernichten hätten können. Zudem hat sie ihre Kräfte und ihre Verbundenheit zur Natur gespürt. In dem Moment greift Mr. Nester an und wird jedoch im letzten Moment von den Ureinwohnern aufgehalten. Diana erkennt nun endlich, dass ihre Rache falsch ist und dass es doch noch Menschen gibt, die sich für die Natur einsetzen. Sie will mit Morgana reden, damit diese den Krieg gegen die Menschen beendet. Zudem will sie sich zum Dorf der Ureinwohner führen lassen, damit sie dieses noch schöner und sicherer machen kann. Sie will nun die Ureinwohner und den Wald beschützen, wie sie es früher getan hat. Bloom fragt vorsichtig nach, was nun mit Gardenia wird und Diana befielt den Pflanzen sich aus Gardenia zurückzuziehen. Die Ureinwohner haben Mr. Nester gefesselt und wollen ihn mitnehmen, damit sie ihn den zuständigen Behörden umgeben können. Die anderen Arbeiter wurden von den Spezialisten gefesselt. Die Winx und die Spezialisten sind nun endlich wiedervereint und spazieren durch den Urwald. Plötzlich tauchen die Ätherischen Feen auf und übergeben den Winx die zweite Schicksalgabe, die Gabe des Herzens, welche ihnen Mut für ihre nächste Mission geben soll. Mehr können sie nicht verraten. Zurück im Love & Pet fragen die Winx Roxy, wie es war auf die Feenkuscheltiere aufzupassen. Roxy erzählt, dass es eigentlich ganz gut war, doch die Kuscheltiere haben eine heftige Party ohne ihr Wissen veranstaltet – in Stellas Bett. Diese ist geschockt, da all ihre Sachen zerstört worden sind. Bloom sagt Roxy, dass Stella schon drüber hinwegkommen wird. Diese ist froh und muss nun auch gehen, ihrem Vater in der Frutti Music Bar helfen. Die Winx wollen ebenfalls dorthin kommen und treffen die Spezialisten dort. Andy, Mark und Rio stehen auf der Bühne und spielen. In einem ruhigen Moment erzählt Bloom Roxy, wie es im Amazonas war und dass sie glaubt, dass sie ihre Mission noch nicht beendet haben. Später am Strand genießen die Winx und die Spezialisten etwas die Zweisamkeit und jedes Paar hängt ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Musa und Riven kommen wieder zusammen. Am nächsten Tag besprechen sich die Winx mit Miss Faragonda. Dies vertraut auf die Kräfte der Winx und dass sie diese für das Richtige einsetzen werden. Ereignisse * Die Winx überzeugen Diana ihrer Rache abzuschwören. * Gardenia wird nicht mehr von Pflanzen überwuchert. * Die Winx erhalten die zweite Schicksalsgabe: Die Gabe des Herzens. * Musa und Riven kommen wieder zusammen. Debüt * Nymphenwasserfälle * Mr. Nester * Gabe des Herzens Charaktere * Winx Club ** Bloom ** Stella ** Flora ** Musa ** Tecna ** Layla * Kiko * Feenkuscheltiere ** Belle ** Ginger ** Coco ** Pepe ** Chicko ** Milly * Roxy * Spezialisten ** Sky ** Brandon ** Riven ** Timmy ** Helia ** Nabu * Ätherische Feen * Miss Faragonda * Andy * Mark * Rio * Ureinwohner Amazoniens * Feinde ** Diana ** Amazonasfeen ** Mr. Nester ** Waldarbeiter Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4 Kategorie:Folgen (Staffel 4) Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Amazonien Kategorie:Gardenia ca:Els dons del destí en:Winx Club - Episode 420 es:Winx Club - Episodio 420 gl:Os dons do destino it:I Doni del Destino pt:As dádivas do destino pt-br:Os Dons do Destino ro:Darurile Destinului ru:Подарок судьбы